


Battle Bliss

by writingbutunpublished



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbutunpublished/pseuds/writingbutunpublished
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes to see Magnus after an eventful patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Bliss

*knock knock knock* Magnus heard the pounding as if from far away.  
"If I ignore them, they'll go away." He said to Chairman Meow who was curled up near his head.  
"Mag, open the door." Came Alec's muffled voice. Magnus looked over at the clock and groaned.  
"It's 7 AM, this better be good." He shouted back as he untangled himself from the sheets. He stumbled to the door and opened it. The sight that greeted him brought him fully awake. Alec stood there, legs spread, arms at his sides, hands clenched into fists. He was still in full hunting gear and covered from head to toe in demon ichor and sweat.  
"Alec what-" he began but was interrupted when the young Nephlim cupped a hand around the back of Magnus's head and planted a quick, hard kiss on his lips.  
"Not that, that wasn't worth the wake up call, but why are you covered in demonic fluids." He asked, staying a second advance with his hand.  
Alec looked down at himself as though he just noticed the mess. "Oh, gross." He said. "Sorry. I'll tell you but I guess I should clean up first."  
Magnus laughed "You know where the shower is, love." He said.  
After a quick shower, Alec came into the bedroom dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. He threw himself onto the bed next to Magnus then rolled himself half on top of him kissing him more softly this time.  
"Hi." He said.  
"Hi." The warlock replied. They stared at each other, moon-eyed for a few seconds. Suddenly Alec blinked and shook himself  
"you'll never believe what happened tonight." He said and launched into an animated retelling of the night's events, including he and Jace cornering a couple of demons in an alley.  
"...the sereph blade got stuck sticking out of the top of his head. I mean he was dead but that thing wasn't coming out. We tried EVERYTHING. Finally I held it's head still while Jace put some weight behind it and pulled but the head like...exploded..."  
Magnus just watched him as he told the story with his whole body. Finally Alec ended his tale  
"anyway, I was on an adrenaline high and I..." he trailed off and kissed Magnus passionately. "I wanted to see you." He finished, fighting a yawn.  
Magnus guided Alec's head onto his shoulder. "Rest now, brave warrior." He said carding a hand through the Shadowhunter's hair "We'll indulge more pleasant passions when you wake." "Mmkay." Alec mumbled and drifted off to sleep in Magnus's arms.


End file.
